Naturalidade
by Srta. Bells
Summary: Naturalidade, natural, perfeição, impulsividade... de um sorriso a uma lagrima, seria tao fácil assim uma menina aceitar as mudanças ocorrida na sua vida, mais natural possível sem antes surtar? Ela mudaria tudo por um simples laço de sangue? Por amor? Lealdade a quem menos conhece, mas quem a muito deve respeito? O que a pequena mas nem tão frágil Isabella Swan vai fazer.. Opss
1. Marionete

1º Capitulo: Marionete.

Estávamos no mês de Julho. A escola tinha entrado em recesso, e na semana seguinte seria aniversário da minha mãe, um assunto em que eu vinha pensando bastante, eu tinha uma necessidade tão grande de vê-la, um desespero tão de grande de abraçá-la. Eu não me reconhecia mais.

- Bella... Bella... está tudo bem? - perguntou Edward que estava do meu lado, e isso me fez lembrar do lugar aonde estávamos.

Na clareia, o único lugar onde eu costumava me sentir bem, me sentia livre e em paz, hoje me deixava desesperadamente sufocada.

- Sim..

- Notei que parou de ler... estava pensando em que? - perguntou Edward colocando uma mexa de meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Em nada, apenas me distrai. - menti, o que me levou a pensar que eu estava fazendo muito disso ultimamente.

- Bem... Alice me contou que você tem feitos planos de ir visitar sua mãe, no aniversário dela, mas as visões ficam mudando constantemente, o que leva a crer que você está em duvida. - Comentou como quem não quer nada... e isso me deixou nervosa. Afinal de contas eu nem tinha decidido nada ainda, e ainda não tinha comentado nada disso com ninguém, e ele já estava querendo uma posição minha? - Quando iria me contar? - perguntou, ou será que me cobrou?

- Quando eu me decidisse Edward. - eu sei que fui meio grossa, sendo que isso realmente tinha me irritado. - Acho melhor eu ir para casa.

Por mais que eu o tenha surpreendido com o modo que eu o respondi, ele me carregou até o carro e depois fomos para a minha casa, aonde ele se despediu com um beijo na testa, como sempre.

- Já voltou? - perguntou meu pai. - Pensei que iria ficar por lá até mais tarde.

- Não, tinha algumas coisas para resolver, tenho algum recardo?

- Se isso é um jeito disfarçado de perguntar se Jacob retornou a sua ligação, sua resposta é não.

- Vou ligar de novo.

Era ridículo Jacob me ignorar, ele vinha fazendo isso desde que os Cullens voltaram e meu pai tinha razão, eu não podia deixar a volta deles me afastarem do meu melhor amigo, aquele que tinha ficado do meu lado em todos os momentos.

- Aló. - uma voz grossa, atendeu ao telefone.

- Boa noite Billy, sou eu Bella. Jake está ai?

- Ah! oi Bella. - ele falou um pouco alto de mais. - Não Jake não está não, saiu com os garotos.

- Ok Billy obrigada. - agradeci ignorando o fato de ter escutando a voz do imbecil de seu filho no fundo.

- Cachorro idiota. - sussurei.

- Iai?! - perguntou meu pai.

- São que horas?

- 20:00 horas.

- Vou sair de novo, quero ver aquele idiota fingir que não está comigo lá na porta dele.

- É isso ai garota. - meu pai riu.

Se Jake não quiser mais falar comigo, tudo bem, eu iria respeitar a vontade dele, mas depois dele falar olhando na minha cara, depois dele me ouvir, depois de eu fazer ele enxergar o grande imbecil que está sendo.

Quando entrei na minha picape, tentei ligá-la inúmeras vezes, mas ela não pegava, eu apenas fechei meus olhos e bati com a minha cabeça no volante, foi quando a porta da picape bateu e eu não precisava nem olhar quem era.

Edward estava sentado do meu lado, encostado na porta, com uma expressão seria e dolorosa ao mesmo tempo, e eu tentava me perguntar qual era o problema dele, de todos eles.

- Alice me contou que teve uma visão de que você estava a caminho de LaPush... Eu prometo sua picape vai está funcionando amanhã... - Ele disse da forma mais calma possível. - Bella...

Eu apenas ignorei ele, entrei para dentro de casa, tranquei a porta da sala, encontrei meu pai sentado no sofá e me perguntou o que aconteceu e gritei enquanto subia para o meu quarto que a picape não tinha pegado e fui direto trancar a janela. Eu sei, eu nunca trancava a janela. Mas eu estava cansada, cansada de não ter mais o controle da minha vida, de parecer ser uma marionete na mãos deles, de dança conforme a musica que eles tocavam. Eu que era uma menina tão decidida, que tomava conta de mim mesma, e ainda de Renné... Renné, eu precisava da minha mãe...

Eu dormi sozinha naquela noite, eu me recusei a abrir a janela, eu sei que tinha varia chamadas da Alice no meu telefone, e também sei que provavelmente Edward tenha passado a noite na árvore do lado da minha janela. Quando eu desci, encontrei Charles na cozinha tomando café e aproveitei a oportunidade para falar com ele.

- Pai... eu estava pensando... eu decidi... passar o restante do recesso com a minha mãe...

Eu sabia que meu pai não tinha nada contra, tudo bem que ele não poderia me proibir, eu estava feliz que iria viajar, iria ver minha mãe, Phil, ia tomar sol...

- Oi..

- Merda Edward, que susto. - falei depois de pular da cama aonde eu estava sentado com o Notbook enquanto mandava um e-mail para minha mãe, confirmando minha ida.

- Des-culpa... eu.. ainda está brava comigo? - perguntou sentando ao meu lado.

- Não...

- Que bom – parecia mais relaxado, e logo se mostro mas animado quando começou a falar de novo. - Alice me contou que você iria conversar com seu pai hoje, sobre a viagem, eu já reservei as passagens para o dia..

- O que? Como é que é? - perguntei levantando da cama e encarado ele com a mão na cintura.

- Bella... Alice me disse que seu pai iria concorda com a viagem, e ela viu agente conversando sobre as passagens, então eu já reservei elas, para sábado...

EU ia viajar, era a MINHA viagem, era a MINHA mãe, era o MEU tempo, o MEU sol, EU queria tomar as MINHAS decisões, EU queria gastar o MEU dinheiro, para comprar a merda da MINHA passagem... eu... EU...

- Cala a boca ta legal. - Eu pedi quando eu vi que ele falava e não parava eu estava nervosa com a cabeça como se fosse explodir e eu não prestava atenção e nada do que ele tinha dito. - Eu to cansada Edward, sim, EU.. vou viajar... EU, vou visitar a minha mãe, EU vou comprar a minha passagem...

- Bella? Você tá querendo dizer que...

- EU vou sozinha, Edward.

- Não, nem pensar Bella. Fora de cogitação. Victória...

- Eu não estou pendido a sua opinião e muito menos a sua permissão. Eu sei que Victória está atrás de mim, mais eu preciso desse tempo, eu preciso desse tempo com a minha mãe.

- Não tem problema, eu vou com você e fico em um hotel...

- Edward eu não quero que você vá comigo entendeu? Eu quero ir sozinha.

Edward me encarava com os olhos arregalados, eu sabia que eu estava sendo grossa, fria, mas eu não conseguia controlar, era um sentimento estranho esse que eu tinha dentro de mim. Eu me sentia estressada, agitada, como se eu fosse explodir a qualquer momento, e Edward me olhando daquele jeito, não estava me ajudando.

Seu próximo movimento foi recuar, até a janela.

- Edward... - mas ele saiu sem me responder.

E meu Deus, essa foi a primeira briga que eu tive com o meu namorado, tudo bem que a primeira ele me abandonou do nada, mas dessa vez eu o deixei ir... eu queria que ele fosse, eu me sentia melhor assim.

Naquela mesma noite eu comprei a minha passagem de avião, meu voo estava marcado para sexta-feira a noite, mas aliviada por eu ter conseguido, eu dormir tranquila e sozinha.

**** Cantinho a Autora***

Nossa hem... que inicio foi essa iai o que vocês acharam?

Bellusca estressadinha? TPM?

Bem o que será que está acontecendo com a cabeça dessa mocinha?

Ela vai mesmo viajar sem o Edward?

Veremos isso no próximo capitulo...

O casal Top está em crise meus amores... O que será que vai acontecer?

Iai Até a Próxima?


	2. Gostinho da Liberdade

"_**Segundo capitulo saindo do forno hehehehehe!"**_

2 Capitulo: Gostinho da Liberdade.

Virgínia...

Estado de Virgínia...

Renné continua pulando de galho em galho, eu já estava a uma semana com a minha mãe, eu estava conhecendo a cidade, assistia alguns treinos de Phil, jantávamos fora, curtíamos um cinema, minha mãe comentou que me achava tão leve, feliz, ela perguntava se todos esses sorrisos era por conta de Edward, e foi ai que eu lembre que... eu não pensava no Edward. Ele apareceu na casa do meu pai para me levar ao aeroporto, mas eu me despedi dele ali, com a desculpa de eu ter mais um tempo com meu pai antes de ir, ele me ligava todas as noites, me perguntava como tinha sido meu dia, me mandava mensagens durante o dia. Sendo que eu? eu não fazia isso. Eu não o procurava.

O que eu gostava de minha mãe era a forma impulsiva dela de ser, eu que sempre reclamei tanto disso, hoje eu amava, porque eu sabia que assim, não teria como os Cullens está de olho na minha vida, não que eu estivesse reclamando, bem me sinto confusa em relação a isso, me sinto menos vigiada, mas independente, mais livre.

- Alô.

- Bella, meu amor...

- Oi Edward...

- Já está se arrumando para sair?

- Sim. estou escolhendo a roupa.

"O vestido azul Edward, manda ela vesti esse... eu a vi com ele, em uma mesa de jantar." - escutei Alice falando ao lado de Edward e revirei os olhos.

- Tudo bem Alice. - falei com um sorriso tirando o vestido azul da mala, mas ai encontrei o preto novo que tinha comprado com minha mãe ontem, e tirei também.

- Se divertiu hoje?

- Ué? Você não sabe?- perguntei brincando.

- Renné... consegue ser muito impulsiva. - Ele reclamou realmente não gostando disso, o que me fez rir.

- Certo. Eu tenho que ir e arrumar. Te ligo quando voltar.

- Ta bom Beijos Bella e Te amo.

- Beijos Edward.

Desliguei e encarei o telefone, eu não conseguia mais dizer que o amava, eu sabia que não estava conseguindo disfarça, isso me magoava por dentro, eu não saberia dizer quando que comecei a ficar tão distante.

- Bella. Vamos filha.

Pegue o vestido preto e corri para me arrumar.

Fomos jantar, no melhor restaurante Italiano do Estado. Minha mãe já estava corada por conta do vinho, e depois de Phil me oferecer pela quinta vez eu aceitei, ficamos conversando enquanto a comida não chegava, e naquele momento eu nunca achei as piadas de Phil tão engraçadas, eu me perguntava porque eu não conseguia me divertir assim em Forks. Porque mesmo eu tive que deixar minha mãe e ir morar com o meu pai? Charles... eu amava o Charles... e tinha certeza que não conseguiria ficar mais longe daquele bigodudo...

O jantar tinha conseguido superar todas as minhas expectativas, minha mãe estava bêbada, Phil alterado, e mais uma mês me via responsável, enquanto íamos para o ponto de taxi já que eu não falei que ninguém ia dirigindo, passamos enfrente a uma boate, aonde minha mãe me puxou para dentro porque queria dançar, e dançou, loucamente.

Admirar Renné e ver que ela estava feliz, me deixava feliz, ela tinha encontrado algum com o mesmo espirito livre que ela, e isso me fez sentir um pouco de inveja, porque eu reparei que não sentia isso pelo Edward, não depois que ele foi embora, não depois que eu tive que superar, não depois que tive que aprender a respirar sem ele, e seguir em frente, eu aprendi isso, e não conseguia mais esquecer...

- O mundo da Lua é mais divertido. - sussurrou alguém no meu ouvido parando atrás de mim.

- Desculpe?! - me virei e me surpreende com olhos tão penetrantes que eu encontrei.

- Damon.. Salvatore, e você é?

- Isabella Swan...

- Isabella... - sussurrou meu nome, e pela primeira vez tinha gostado do som que meu nome fazia.

- Aceita um drinque?

Ser impulsiva...

Agora eu entendia porque Renné era feliz, ela não pensava nas consequências, ela apenas ia caminhando, ou deixando a musica a levar. Eu não pensei quando aceitei o drinque do tal Damon. Mas eu sei que eu nunca me arrependeria disso, eu não conseguia parar de rir dele, estávamos sentados no balcão conversando, eu já tinha perdido a contas de quantos drinques tinha tomado, já tinha perdido a noção de onde estava a minha mãe de quanto tempo tinha passado, e de onde eu estava.

Eu encarava esse rapaz na minha frente, que não erá bem um rapaz, e sim um homem, simples espontâneo e misterioso, sendo que eu não poderia negar, eu estava me divertindo com ele, parecia que eu o conhecia a anos, de tão fácil e confortavel que era está ao lado dele. Sendo que eu nunca conseguiria me ver naquela situação, beber com uma pessoa desconhecida, porque não vou ser modesta, eu estava bêbada, eu estava feliz, eu estava rindo... com Damon.

- Bella?! - chamou minha mãe atrás de mim, ela estava agarrada ao Phil no pescoço e embora ainda estivesse embriagada eu conseguia ver a expectativa em seus olhares que lançava a Damon.

- Mãeee! - gritei, talvez, até empolgada de mais, cheguei a faz uma apresentação entre ele... apresentando o melhor amigo de todos os tempos... Damon Salvarore, e meu Deus, era milagre eu ainda lembrar do nome dele.

- Bella, querida, nós já vamos, mas você pode ficar se quiser. - informou Phil, dando beijos na cabeça de minha mãe.

Oh! eu não queria ir, mas também não seria certo ficar. Eu encarei Damon e me perguntei se teria a oportunidade de revê-lo... eu lembre da conversa divertida que tivemos, quem normal vem para uma boate e fica discutindo sobre filmes bregas?

- Fica mais um pouco... depois eu te levo.

Um pedido tão simples, um pedido tão comum, um pedido que eu não pude dizer não.

- Nós poderíamos dançar, o que você acha?!

Nós dois gargalhávamos enquanto escorregávamos para fora da Boate, realmente tinha sido uma noite divertida e Deus! Eu tinha dançado, nós estávamos caminhando na direção de onde ele tinha estacionado o carro. Eu tinha um sorriso no rosto, porque eu estava me sentindo bem, eu estava me sentindo feliz e viva.

- Sabe quando eu sai de casa hoje sem rumo, eu não sabia que isso acabaria me levando para um lugar tão certo.

Eu realmente não tinha conseguido segurar o riso. - Isso seria uma tentativa de cantada sr. Salvatore.

- Não isso seria um meio de dizer que seria divertido te ver de novo. - falou com um sorriso de canto.

- Sim seria divertido e possível, estarei aqui até semana que vem.

- Nossa como é confortante saber que te conheço tão bem... - sua ironia me divertia. - É qual cidade...

- estado.

- que?

- Sou de Wasington, Forks.

- Nossa...

- Pois é.. - eu parei e tirei as minhas sandálias de saltos que minha mãe tinha me emprestado, colocar os pés descalços no chão frio da rua me fez rir.

- Você parece ter tantos segredo... muito misteriosa. - ele não me parecia mais tão bêbado, embora eu ainda me sentisse meio tonta.

- Olha quem fala, o homem do sorriso de canto.

As risadas de Damo parecia musicas...

- Porque você não me contou de que era de outro estado?

- Damon, eu sou filha de um xerife, posso ser maluca de sentar em um bar e bebe e fazer companhia a um desconhecido, mas nunca falaria para ele minha localidade e segredos, não sem antes ter certeza de que ele não seja um psicopata sanguinário. - falei rindo.

- Então não sou um psicopata sanguinário? - disse fazendo uma cara de psicopata, me fazendo rir.

- Estou viva ainda não estou? - o encarei fazer uma cara de pensativo como se lembra-se de algo.

- Mas eu poderia fazer você me contar os seu segredos. - disse com um sorrio malicioso.

- Tente. - falei parando na frente dele e rindo.

Com uma certa agilidade ele me impressou no carro parado ao nosso lado, eu surpresa e ainda meio tonta pelo que aconteceu me agarrei a ele, e encarei seus olhos, azuis... lindos azuis, que me lembrava o céu... sua pupila dilatava me prendendo ainda mais naquele olhar, como se me chamasse.

- Porque você não me conta seus segredos, Isabella? - eu vi seus olhos dilatarem mais, ficarem mais firmes e focados em mim, como... como...

- O que você está tentando fazer, Damon, me hipnotizar?... - e comecei a rir. Ele me olhou confuso por um tempo, mais depois riu. - São se desanime, talvez eu esteja bêbada de mais, para o seu charme.

- Certo... Então vamos levar essa bêbada para casa. - sendo que ele ainda me parecia confuso, ele abriu a porta do carro em que estávamos encostado, e foi ai que percebi que tínhamos chegado.

Quando o carro parou enfrente a casa da minha mãe, o sol já estava nascendo, era estranho como estava sendo difícil dize adeus, e só naquele momento eu percebi que também queria vê-lo de novo.

- Bem é isso, né. - eu disse.

- Talvez sim, Talvez não.

- Deixa de ser besta.

- Besta? Já me deram, mas apelidos carinhosos... terá que se desculpar por isso...

- Bem então.. Então me liga...

Eu salvei o meu numero no seu celular e me despedi dando um beijo na sua bochecha, era 05:00 da manhã. Passei uma madrugada com alguém que não conhecia, e mesmo assim, era como se eu tivesse feito um melhor amigo para sempre, me taquei na cama sorrindo, sentindo o gostinho da felicidade... da liberdade...

_******* Cantinho da Autora********_

_**Bella viajou e fez amiguinho novo... será?**_

_**Nossa... nossa.. o que será que vai acontecer?**_

_**Gente fiquei tão feliz de receber minha primeira review... querida The Princess of the winds, seja bem vinda a essa aventura...**_

_**Beijokas Flor...**_

_**Minhas queridas, meus queridos … o que acharam do capitulo, eu aprecio muito a opnião de vocês, se estão gostado, se preciso mudar alguma coisa, em que? Vamos lá, não tenham vergonha, acheguem mais... hehehe...**_

_**E então... nos vemos no próximo capitulo?**_


	3. Agindo como Tal

Quando eu estava acordando, mas logo uma dor de cabeça me atingiu,por causa do toque de meu celular que estava em algum canto do meu quarto, que por fim eu achei de baixo da minha cama. Era uma musica calma e leve, ao som do piano, mas que naquele momento parecia um terrível campo cheio de minas sendo explodidos, dentro da minha cabeça.

Enfim,quando eu atendi o celular eu tinha me esquecido como era ser educada.

– Que foi? - arrogante, grossa, mal educada, senti vergonha de mim, mas merda, eu estava de ressaca.

– Bella...Oh! Bella graças a Deus... "Alice, cancele a passagem.""Jasper, avise a Charles que a encontrei.." Você não sabe como eu me preocupei meu amor... mas, Aonde você estava Isabella? - E naquele momento,minha cabeça explodiu.

– Oi Edward.- voltando para a educação.

– Você está bem? "Cadê Edward deixei eu falar com ela, quero saber porque não tive visões a noite enteira..." Calma Alice...- uma gritaria do outro lado começou.

– Vocês... pelo amor de Deus,parem de gritar. - e bem naquele momento eu mesma gritei, e automaticamente a linha ficou muda.- Gente, olha só, eu estou bem, ta legal. Eu apenas saí ontem a noite com a minha mãe e Phil. Ta? Cheguei tarde, minha cabeça está explodindo, eu preciso de um banho e comer alguma coisa... então por favor...

– Isabela você bebeu?... como você pode... eu vou pegar um avião... -ele me interrompeu.

– Edward, pelo amor de Deus... eu estou passando as ferias na casa da minha mãe. Já tenho 18 anos não sou nenhuma criança. - o interrompi, esquecendo a cortesia de novo.

– O que está acontecendo com você? - perguntou, estranhando o jeito que eu estava agindo,e so de imaginar que todos estavam ouvindo a nossa conversar.

– O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu estou vivendo, sendo feliz ta bom.

A linha ficou muda do outro lado, mas eu sabia que ele não tinha desligado, eu estava sendo péssima com ele, eu sabia disso, mas eu já estava cheia. Eu precisava respirar.

– Fique tranquilo que eu estou bem, semana que vem eu estarei de volta. Agora eu vou tomar um banho. Tchau Edward.

Eu não esperei por uma resposta, eu desliguei o telefone, e minha cabeça começou a latejar... dor de cabeça filha da mãe...

Renné estava tão bem, e eu estava agradecendo imensamente a minha mãe, por esse novo quarto só para mim, por um banheiro só para mim, e com uma banheira só para mim...Meu celular vibrou novamente enquanto eu estava relaxando em um pouco de água quente, quando eu alcancei o aparelho tinha uma mensagem.

"Chamar uma pessoa de Besta, é muito ofensivo, mas eu puder ver ontem,entre um copo e outro, a donzela que a senhorita é... E agindo como tal, tenho certeza que você irá se redimir.

Att, Melhor amigo de todos os tempo. (palavras suas não minha, não sou de me gabar)"

Nossa! eu não me aguentei, tenho certeza que abri um enorme sorriso do Gato Cheshire de Alice no Pais das Maravilhas, e não demorei muito a responder.

"Completamente certo meu senhor, e agindo como tal, estou disposta a me redimir da melhor maneira possível, só que me resta apenas uma duvida... Como eu poderia fazer isso?

Att, Donzela Bêbada."

Não demorou muito e a minha resposta chegou.

"Uma cesta de pique-nique cheia de lanches maravilhosos, uma toalha xadrez vermelha,e fazer companhia a um lindo rapaz sexy...Acho que você saberia fazer com aproveito isso não acha? aceitar isso seria um pedido de desculpa adequado.

Att, "Seu" Senhor?"

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que eu tinha lido... eu corei.

"Isso se trata de um convite?

Att, Acompanhante de um lindo rapaz sexy "que não gosta de se gabar""

Tudo bem que eu tinha ignorado a piadinha dele na mensagem, mas vamos deixar isso de lado.

"Está me ignorando senhorita Swan?!

Bem se você abrir a sua porta, eu poça te "Convidar" pessoalmente, "Minha Senhora"

Att,"SEU SENHOR"?"

Eu dei um pulo da banheira,eu nunca tinha conseguido me arrumar tão rápido,em menos de 10 minutos eu estava dentro de uma bermuda,e uma regata,e chinelos, e estava descendo as escadas para abrir aporta, com o celular ainda na mão.

E lá estava o metido Damon Salvatore, e meu Deus, ele estava lindo de bermuda e regata.

– Traje, mas que perfeito,'Minha Senhora'- eu corei e antes que eu solta-se qualquer comentário, Damon me puxava pela mão para o carro, dando tempo apenas de acenar para a minha mãe que tinha acabado de chegar com Phil.

– Bella, almoço! - gritou minha mãe, mas eu já estava dentro do carro.

– Estamos indo fazer um pique-nique, senhora, mas logo devolverei sua filha sã e salva. - gritou Damon da porta do motorista.

– Até logo mamãe. - foi a unica coisa que deu tempo de eu gritar.

Estávamos em umas das grande praias de Virginia, deitados na tolha xadrez, sobre uma das sombras de um dos coqueiros, já tínhamos comido alguns sanduíches, bebidos alguns sucos, e estava em um pequeno tanque térmico que ele tinha no porta malas, e agora estávamos deitados conversando banalidade e olhando para o céu,segundo Damon, o melhor remédio para curar uma acompanhados de uns comprimidos que ele tinha me feito tomar, quando passamos na farmácia.

– Então quer dizer que você é de Mistc Falls? - perguntei enquanto eu virava de bruços, para poder encara-lo melhor.

– Sim, a pequena e pacata Mistc Falls.

– Engraçado o nome, parece de cidade fantasma. - Damon me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, e depois olhou para cima como se analisasse o que eu estava dizendo...

– Você tem razã parece. -falou rindo cheio de mistério.

– E o que você faz por lá? - perguntei curiosa enquanto eu comia alguns morangos.

– Sabe, é uma cidade pequena, com lendas e costumes, eu como faço parte de uma das família fundadoras, eu cuido das coisa da cidade, ajudo a prefeita, a xerife, e cuido do meu irmão mais novo.- eu o encarei.

– Você não trabalha fora?

– Eu não preciso.- falou estufando o peito.

– Filhinho de papai? - perguntei com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Filhinho de um papai muito rico por sinal.- falou roubando o meu morango que eu ia colocar na boca. -Você é uma menina muito curiosa.

– As vezes eu acho que esse seja o meu problema. - pensei alto.

– O que? -perguntou sem entender

– Nada.-achei melhor deixar para lá.

– Então, e você o que costuma fazer em Forks?

Eu o encarei enquanto se apoiava nos cotovelos para erguer os ombros.

– Vamos dá uma volta? - perguntei ficando de pé.

Eu realmente não queria ficar falando desse assunto agora, eu queria me distrair,curtir esse sol lindo, se Damon percebeu o meu desconforto ele não comentou nada, apenas fomos caminhando, pela beira do mar, tinha algumas crianças na água se divertindo, o que me fez rir.

– Parece que estão se divertindo.-comentei enquanto voltava a andar, sem perceber que ele tinha ficado para trás. - Damon... Damon... - quando eu me virei para procurá-lo, ele estava correndo em minha direção sem camisa,eu fiquei surpresa, e logo depois furiosa,o imbecil do "meu melhor amigo de todos os tempos", me agarrou entrou no mar comigo de roupa e tudo. E bem dai a diversão começou.

Nunca tinha me divertido tanto, tomei banho de mar, comemos mais um pouco, e logo de tardezinha, fomos para a orla,tomar um drinque,fechando um dia incrível. Quando Damon parou o carro beirando a calçada da minha casa nós mais uma vez nos encaramos, igual a noite passada.

– Mas uma vez desculpe, pelo celular. - pediu desculpa pela centésima vez, mesmo eu falando que ele não tinha culpa, já que não sabia que o telefone estava no meu bolso.

– Esquece isso. Não tem problema.

– Adorei ter passado o dia com você, você sabe "agir como tal" e pedir desculpa de uma forma excelente Swan.

– E você sabe fazer um pique-nique divino Salvatore.

– Eu tenho os meu truques. - disse piscando um olho.

– Bem senhor, eu já vou indo, obrigada pelo dia incrível.

– Eu que agradeço.

Posso ter agido por impulso, mas eu não me importei de me inclinar para o lado dele e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

– Até mais, Damon.

Eu não iria dizer Tchau, eu não queria, eu estava me sentindo bem ao lado dele, Damon era divertido,chato, implicante,e uma pessoa maravilho de se conviver. Eu não acreditava na sorte que tinha em poder encontra-lo naquela boate... Eu estava adorando "agir como tal" e aproveitar o que e o destino preparava para mim a cada segundo.

Quando eu estava acordando, mas logo uma dor de cabeça me atingiu,por causa do toque de meu celular que estava em algum canto do meu quarto, que por fim eu achei de baixo da minha cama. Era uma musica calma e leve, ao som do piano, mas que naquele momento parecia um terrível campo cheio de minas sendo explodidos, dentro da minha cabeça.

Enfim,quando eu atendi o celular eu tinha me esquecido como era ser educada.

– Que foi? - arrogante, grossa, mal educada, senti vergonha de mim, mas merda, eu estava de ressaca.

– Bella...Oh! Bella graças a Deus... "Alice, cancele a passagem.""Jasper, avise a Charles que a encontrei.." Você não sabe como eu me preocupei meu amor... mas, Aonde você estava Isabella? - E naquele momento,minha cabeça explodiu.

– Oi Edward.- voltando para a educação.

– Você está bem? "Cadê Edward deixei eu falar com ela, quero saber porque não tive visões a noite enteira..." Calma Alice...- uma gritaria do outro lado começou.

– Vocês... pelo amor de Deus,parem de gritar. - e bem naquele momento eu mesma gritei, e automaticamente a linha ficou muda.- Gente, olha só, eu estou bem, ta legal. Eu apenas saí ontem a noite com a minha mãe e Phil. Ta? Cheguei tarde, minha cabeça está explodindo, eu preciso de um banho e comer alguma coisa... então por favor...

– Isabela você bebeu?... como você pode... eu vou pegar um avião... -ele me interrompeu.

– Edward, pelo amor de Deus... eu estou passando as ferias na casa da minha mãe. Já tenho 18 anos não sou nenhuma criança. - o interrompi, esquecendo a cortesia de novo.

– O que está acontecendo com você? - perguntou, estranhando o jeito que eu estava agindo,e so de imaginar que todos estavam ouvindo a nossa conversar.

– O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu estou vivendo, sendo feliz ta bom.

A linha ficou muda do outro lado, mas eu sabia que ele não tinha desligado, eu estava sendo péssima com ele, eu sabia disso, mas eu já estava cheia. Eu precisava respirar.

– Fique tranquilo que eu estou bem, semana que vem eu estarei de volta. Agora eu vou tomar um banho. Tchau Edward.

Eu não esperei por uma resposta, eu desliguei o telefone, e minha cabeça começou a latejar... dor de cabeça filha da mãe...

Renné estava tão bem, e eu estava agradecendo imensamente a minha mãe, por esse novo quarto só para mim, por um banheiro só para mim, e com uma banheira só para mim...Meu celular vibrou novamente enquanto eu estava relaxando em um pouco de água quente, quando eu alcancei o aparelho tinha uma mensagem.

"Chamar uma pessoa de Besta, é muito ofensivo, mas eu puder ver ontem,entre um copo e outro, a donzela que a senhorita é... E agindo como tal, tenho certeza que você irá se redimir.

Att, Melhor amigo de todos os tempo. (palavras suas não minha, não sou de me gabar)"

Nossa! eu não me aguentei, tenho certeza que abri um enorme sorriso do Gato Cheshire de Alice no Pais das Maravilhas, e não demorei muito a responder.

"Completamente certo meu senhor, e agindo como tal, estou disposta a me redimir da melhor maneira possível, só que me resta apenas uma duvida... Como eu poderia fazer isso?

Att, Donzela Bêbada."

Não demorou muito e a minha resposta chegou.

"Uma cesta de pique-nique cheia de lanches maravilhosos, uma toalha xadrez vermelha,e fazer companhia a um lindo rapaz sexy...Acho que você saberia fazer com aproveito isso não acha? aceitar isso seria um pedido de desculpa adequado.

Att, "Seu" Senhor?"

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que eu tinha lido... eu corei.

"Isso se trata de um convite?

Att, Acompanhante de um lindo rapaz sexy "que não gosta de se gabar""

Tudo bem que eu tinha ignorado a piadinha dele na mensagem, mas vamos deixar isso de lado.

"Está me ignorando senhorita Swan?!

Bem se você abrir a sua porta, eu poça te "Convidar" pessoalmente, "Minha Senhora"

Att,"SEU SENHOR"?"

Eu dei um pulo da banheira,eu nunca tinha conseguido me arrumar tão rápido,em menos de 10 minutos eu estava dentro de uma bermuda,e uma regata,e chinelos, e estava descendo as escadas para abrir aporta, com o celular ainda na mão.

E lá estava o metido Damon Salvatore, e meu Deus, ele estava lindo de bermuda e regata.

– Traje, mas que perfeito,'Minha Senhora'- eu corei e antes que eu solta-se qualquer comentário, Damon me puxava pela mão para o carro, dando tempo apenas de acenar para a minha mãe que tinha acabado de chegar com Phil.

– Bella, almoço! - gritou minha mãe, mas eu já estava dentro do carro.

– Estamos indo fazer um pique-nique, senhora, mas logo devolverei sua filha sã e salva. - gritou Damon da porta do motorista.

– Até logo mamãe. - foi a unica coisa que deu tempo de eu gritar.

Estávamos em umas das grande praias de Virginia, deitados na tolha xadrez, sobre uma das sombras de um dos coqueiros, já tínhamos comido alguns sanduíches, bebidos alguns sucos, e estava em um pequeno tanque térmico que ele tinha no porta malas, e agora estávamos deitados conversando banalidade e olhando para o céu,segundo Damon, o melhor remédio para curar uma acompanhados de uns comprimidos que ele tinha me feito tomar, quando passamos na farmácia.

– Então quer dizer que você é de Mistc Falls? - perguntei enquanto eu virava de bruços, para poder encara-lo melhor.

– Sim, a pequena e pacata Mistc Falls.

– Engraçado o nome, parece de cidade fantasma. - Damon me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, e depois olhou para cima como se analisasse o que eu estava dizendo...

– Você tem razã parece. -falou rindo cheio de mistério.

– E o que você faz por lá? - perguntei curiosa enquanto eu comia alguns morangos.

– Sabe, é uma cidade pequena, com lendas e costumes, eu como faço parte de uma das família fundadoras, eu cuido das coisa da cidade, ajudo a prefeita, a xerife, e cuido do meu irmão mais novo.- eu o encarei.

– Você não trabalha fora?

– Eu não preciso.- falou estufando o peito.

– Filhinho de papai? - perguntei com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Filhinho de um papai muito rico por sinal.- falou roubando o meu morango que eu ia colocar na boca. -Você é uma menina muito curiosa.

– As vezes eu acho que esse seja o meu problema. - pensei alto.

– O que? -perguntou sem entender

– Nada.-achei melhor deixar para lá.

– Então, e você o que costuma fazer em Forks?

Eu o encarei enquanto se apoiava nos cotovelos para erguer os ombros.

– Vamos dá uma volta? - perguntei ficando de pé.

Eu realmente não queria ficar falando desse assunto agora, eu queria me distrair,curtir esse sol lindo, se Damon percebeu o meu desconforto ele não comentou nada, apenas fomos caminhando, pela beira do mar, tinha algumas crianças na água se divertindo, o que me fez rir.

– Parece que estão se divertindo.-comentei enquanto voltava a andar, sem perceber que ele tinha ficado para trás. - Damon... Damon... - quando eu me virei para procurá-lo, ele estava correndo em minha direção sem camisa,eu fiquei surpresa, e logo depois furiosa,o imbecil do "meu melhor amigo de todos os tempos", me agarrou entrou no mar comigo de roupa e tudo. E bem dai a diversão começou.

Nunca tinha me divertido tanto, tomei banho de mar, comemos mais um pouco, e logo de tardezinha, fomos para a orla,tomar um drinque,fechando um dia incrível. Quando Damon parou o carro beirando a calçada da minha casa nós mais uma vez nos encaramos, igual a noite passada.

– Mas uma vez desculpe, pelo celular. - pediu desculpa pela centésima vez, mesmo eu falando que ele não tinha culpa, já que não sabia que o telefone estava no meu bolso.

– Esquece isso. Não tem problema.

– Adorei ter passado o dia com você, você sabe "agir como tal" e pedir desculpa de uma forma excelente Swan.

– E você sabe fazer um pique-nique divino Salvatore.

– Eu tenho os meu truques. - disse piscando um olho.

– Bem senhor, eu já vou indo, obrigada pelo dia incrível.

– Eu que agradeço.

Posso ter agido por impulso, mas eu não me importei de me inclinar para o lado dele e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

– Até mais, Damon.

Eu não iria dizer Tchau, eu não queria, eu estava me sentindo bem ao lado dele, Damon era divertido,chato, implicante,e uma pessoa maravilho de se conviver. Eu não acreditava na sorte que tinha em poder encontra-lo naquela boate... Eu estava adorando "agir como tal" e aproveitar o que e o destino preparava para mim a cada segundo.

***** Cantinho da autora *****

_Vocês devem está me odiando pela demora, eu sinto muito mesmo... e que as vezes as inspirações somem... mas bem, agora ai está acabou de sair do forno fresquinho apenas para vocês... bem espero ainda ainda tenha alguém ai ehehe...__  
><em>_Comentem ok, deixe saber o que vocês acharam..._


	4. Doce Isabella

**Pov. Damon**

Quando eu abri a porta naquela noite, eu estava pensando no dia maravilhoso que eu tive. Isabella era a garota mais simples e sem sal que alguém poderia conhecer, e isso me encantou, eu estava adorando os minutos e as horas que eu estava passando com ela.

Eu não me assuntei quando Rachel saiu da cozinha apenas de sutian e uma era quem estava cuidando da coisas naquele apartamento enquanto eu estava fora.

– Voltou cedo, querido. - perguntou vindo pegar a minha Jaqueta.

– Talvez eu saia mais tarde.

– Devo preparar algo para você?

– O de sempre. - isso foi o suficiente para que ela fosse na cozinha, e eu sentasse na velha poltrona que tinha naquele apartamento.

Meus planos aqui em Virginia tinha saído completamente fora do eixo. A essa altura eu não deveria está por aqui, e sim bem longe para que ninguém pudesse me encontrar, mas quando vi aquela menina de olhos castanho sonhadores naquela boate o impulso de ir lá e falar alguma idiotice foi maior do que eu.

– Aqui, espero que esteja ao seu gosto. - falou me estendendo uma taça com o conteúdo avermelhado e convidativo.

Eu provei apenas molhando as pontas dos meus lábios.

– Fresco, perfeito.

– O senhor precisa de algo? - perguntou tocando em meus ombros e dando um aperto levemente.

– Apenas que me deixe sozinho, se eu precisar de algo eu chamo. - falei retirando suas mão de onde estava. Rachel era uma linda morena, corpo definido, com suas curvas no lugar certo, só tinha um defeito. Seus olhos não eram castanho, como o da doce Isabella.

Eu odiava quando atrapalhassem a minha linha de raciocínio, e quando o meu celular começou a tocar, trazendo a minha consciência de volta ao mundo real, eu realmente quis arrancar o pescoço de quem estava do outro lado da linha.

– Pois não? - perguntei realmente não querendo saber.

– Eu jurava que você iria ignorar a minha ligação, por mais um século.

– Stefan. - concordei em desagrado

– Irmão.

Suspirei, sabendo que eu teria que lidar com isso.

– O que você quer? - perguntei pousando a minha taça, e pegando um outro copo do bar, no momento, eu precisava de um uísque bem forte.

– Aonde você está?

– Pheeeee! resposta errada. Diz logo o que você quer, eu não tenho muito tempo.

– Eu quero saber aonde você está... Eu e Elena.

– Oh! querido irmão, é esse o caso. Você e Elena, estão juntos e livres, disso eu já sei.

– Damon, ela está preocupada.

–Oh! Jura. Bem sinto muito por ela, porque eu não estou me importando com ela.

– Damon.

– Stefan, querido irmãozinho, vamos ser franco, você quer saber aonde eu estou, eu não quero falar, Elena está preocupada, e eu não me importo com ela, eu não me importo mais com vocês. Eu quero distancia de todos vocês, por isso eu fui embora, então por favor, pelo menos uma vez, respeita a porra da minha escolha. - a essa altura o copo já tinha ido de encontro com a parede, e na minha mão se encontrava uma garrafa de uísque já pela metade.

– Eu sinto muito Damon, eu realmente não queria que fosse assim.

– Você nunca quer Stefan, mas essa merda sempre continua se repetindo. Eu estou de viagem marcada,com varias viagens marcadas, e o destinos delas realmente não é da sua conta. Adeus querido irmãozinho, Stefan.

– Damon...

Eu desliguei o telefone e logo ele também voou de encontro a parede. A única coisa que ainda restava era a minha garrafa. Rachel apareceu na porta da cozinha perguntando se eu precisava de algo, e eu pedi mais uma garrafa de uísque.

– Quer companhia, talvez ajuda você a relaxar! - perguntou enquanto me entregava outra garrava e um copo, ao qual eu ignorei e peguei apenas a garrafa.

– Você tem razão. - levantei indo ao armário e pegando a minha jaqueta, e indo para a porta.- Arrume tudo, e depois pode ir, você precisa aprender a dar mais valor as oportunidades que você tem na vida. seja feliz Rachel.

Foi minhas últimas palavras a ela, antes de eu sair pela porta, e ir andando pela rua sem rumo, com apenas a minha garrafa na mão.

Eu já tinha passado tantos anos de minha vida amando uma pessoa que usava tanto a mim quanto ao meu irmão, para depois de muita luta para reencontrá-la e ouvir de sua boca, que sempre tinha sido o meu irmão. Superar esse tipo de dor não é fácil, então no lugar disso me tornei um cara que adora iludir garotinhas, para depois cair em enquanto por ela, Elena, a menina que era namorada de meu irmão, mas que correspondia sentimentos por mim, a amei, a salvei, lutei por ela, mas no final apenas se repetiu: sempre seria meu irmão.

Sempre seria o Stefan.

'O que Stefan tinha que eu não tinha?'

Parei na calçada olhando para um janela que parecia ter a luz do abajur acessa com sombras indo e vindo, a pessoa parecia andar de um lado para o outro, eu olhei para a garrafa que estava em minha mão e que agora estava vazia. A larguei no chão e me aproximei da janela, aonde tinha uma grade com trepadeiras presas e comecei a subir indo até a janela.

'Eu não me importava o que o Stefan tinha...'

Quando consegui chegar até a janela, eu dei duas batidas e escutei passos.

'Eu agora tinha uma coisa que Stefan não tinha...'

"Só um momento" escutei ela falar com alguém, e logo depois a janela abriu. "Oh! Céus, depois eu te ligo. Tchau" ela voltou a dizer no telefone e desligou.

– Damon?! - eu sorri...

Eu tinha a "minha linda e doce Isabella.", a qual eu sempre conseguia surpreender.

***** cantinho da autora *******

_Gostaram? odiaram? se divertiram? sentiram vontade de embalá-lo nos seus braços e dizer que por vocês sempre seria ele Damon Salvatore? Comentem meus amores, deixe saber... beijokasssss_


	5. Amiga de um alpinista bêbado

Eu tinha tido uma tarde mais do que incrível, e isso tinha me feito voltar para casa de minha mãe bem, com as minhas forças renovadas.

Mamãe e Phil estavam deitados no sofá.

– Olha só quem está de volta Renné. - comentou Phil, me dando um sorriso de boas vindas.

– E olha que sorriso lindo ela trás com ela... Será que isso vem de haver com certo moreno?

– Vocês estão tão engraçadinhos, vou tomar um banho...

– Sim, faça isso filha, e depois seria bom que ele ligasse para o seu pai, ele ligou mais cedo quando estava fora, ele parecia meio nervoso.

Eu me diverti no meu banho me lembrando da bagunça que fizemos na praia,lembrando do piquenique e da companhia, por mais que tinha passado o dia topo fora, eu não estava me sentindo cansada, vesti um sorte de pano leve, e uma regata, o clima de Virgínia era tão confortante, eu simplesmente adorei, era possível se sentir confortável com qualquer roupa.

–Bella... Seu pai acabou de ligar... Liga para ele agora ok! - gritou Phil do andar de baixo.

Eu peguei o telefone sem fio que tinha no meu quarto, não tinha soado nem o segundo toque quando meu pai atendeu.

– Aonde você se enfiou o dia todo, mocinha.

– Nossa também sinto sua falta papai. - comentei surpresa pela recepção.

– Acho que essa foi a quinta vez que te liguei hoje. - ele realmente parecia nervoso.

– E porque todo esse desespero de falar comigo? – perguntei me preocupando, Charles não costumava ter esse tipo de comportamento.

– Porque eu tive um namorado seu desesperado ligando para a delegacia me perguntando se eu tive noticias sua de uma em uma hora durante a madrugada, aquele moleque simplesmente não dormiu. - eu revirei meus olhos.

– Edward estava exagerando pai, eu tinha saído com mamãe e Phil para comemorar o aniversário dela e esqueci o celular em casa, e voltei tarde, foi apenas isso. – falei suspirando

– O que está acontecendo Bella?

– Porque está todo mundo me perguntando isso ultimamente?! Eu estou bem ta legal, não está acontecendo nada. Estou feliz por está aqui, e por está tendo esse tempo para mim.

– Tempo? Você estava precisando de tempo filha?

– Pai, eu estou bem.

– Eu sei que não sou a pessoa certa, e que nem eu e nem você ficaria confortável em ter essa conversar, talvez Renné possa te ajudar, você parece não está no seu normal, ou talvez agora você voltou ao seu normal, bem não sei,vocês são complicadas... Você apenas passou por muitos momentos esses últimos meses minha filha, e sou apenas um velho pai preocupado.

– Eu realmente estou bem pai, agora eu estou bem. - falei sorrindo com o mau jeito de meu velho Charles expressar seus sentimentos por mim.

– Agora?!... Fico feliz de ouvir isso... Acho... Então, quando eu liguei sua mãe me falou alguma coisa.

– Que coisa papai?

– Quem é esse tal de "moreno muito do charmoso" que faz Phil bufar, e que te levou para um piquenique?

– Oh céus... É apenas um amigo que eu conheci.

–Amigo? Desde quando você tem amigo em Virginia, Bella?

– Desde quando comecei a sair para me divertir papai.

Charles estava muito falante hoje ele realmente não era assim, o que estava me deixando curiosa, o que estava acontecendo com ele... Foi quando escutei uma batida na janela...

– Só um momento. - pediu ao meu pai indo até a janela.

– Aconteceu algo? - perguntou meu pai.

– Oh! Céus! Depois eu te ligo. Tchau. - e desliguei. - Damon?! - encarei ele surpresa pelo que ele tinha feito, e ele não me parecia bem.

– Oh Oh Oh, esse sou eu... - falou rindo e abrindo os braços e tombando para trás, foi tudo muito rápido que me fez gritar, ele tinha caído, meu corpo todo gelou, Damon tinha subido a minha janela completamente bêbado e tinha caído. E lá estava o idiota estirado no chão gemendo e rindo.

– Renné... Amor... Está caindo homem da janela da Bella. - ouvi Phil gritar, assim que ele apareceu próximo de Damon, que estava dando uma risada dolorosa eu corri até lá embaixo.

Eu e Phil o carregamos até o sofá e o colocamos sentado, ele estava muito engraçado.

– Eu acho que vou fazer um café forte. - falou minha mãe dando uma cotovelada em Phil.

– Que? - perguntou ele, e vi de relance minha mãe fazendo um aceno para ele a segui-la e logo os dois saíram com Phil reclamando.

Eu fique sozinha com Damon na sala, eu estava com medo dele ter se machucado, mas aparentemente ele parecia está bem, mas eu tinha certeza que ele ficarei com uma péssima dor nas costas amanhã.

– Você é maluco não é. - falei baixinho, e ele riu. - você não poderia ter apenas tocado a campainha.

– Seria simples de mais você não acha? - comentou se endireitando.

– Eu acho simples legal. - comentei enquanto me sentava ao seu lado. Ele fez uma careta.

Minha mãe chegou com uma caneca quente de café, e avisou que já estava indo deitar com Phil, e disse que Damon poderia ficar no sofá essa noite e eu agradeci.

– Café forte e sem açúcar, para curar um porre. - falei entregando a caneca a ele.

– Eu não preciso disso. - resmungou colocando a caneca encima do criado mudo.

– Oh claro, mas precisa mergulhar em uma piscina de uísque. - falei dando uma fungada e sentindo o cheiro forte de alcool.

Ele apenas deu de ombros, e se encostou no sofá encarando o teto, eu apenas sentei do lado dele e esperei que ele me contasse, acho que ficamos assim por aproximadamente 15 minutos, e cheguei até a pensar que ele não me contaria nada, mas logo me surpreendi quando ele começou a falar,

– Eu não gosto de falar sobre essa merda toda, então isso será culpa do álcool ok? Eu fui um homem apaixonado, que amou uma linda morena durante anos, que lutou por ela durante anos, sendo que ela usava tanto a mim quanto ao meu irmão. Eu realmente a amava, era verdadeiro da minha parte, mais ai depois de algumas brigas levaram ela embora, e isso foi culpa de Stefan, eu fui atras dela todos esse anos, e quando a encontrei, ela apenas me disse que para ela sempre tinha sido o meu irmão... Sendo que a merda do destino era traiçoeiro, eu me apaixone pela nova namorado do meu irmão. Você pode até falar, "que coisa feia Damon". Mas ela retribuía, Elena retribuía os meus sentimentos, mas ela tinha que escolher, ela não era katherine, ela não ficaria com os dois. E a resposta da Elena não foi muito diferente... sempre seria o meu pequeno irmãozinho Stefan. - Ele ficou quieto apenas encarando o teto enquanto eu o encarava, mas logo ele voltou a falar. - Então eu fui embora deixando a cidade, e todos eles para trás para serem felizes, mas meu querido irmão me ligou hoje, querendo saber aonde eu estava, querendo que eu voltasse. Eu já estou de saco cheio disso, de servi apenas para quem precisa, quando sou necessário, já quase morri por uma, e uma delas realmente me matou. - olhei para ele espantada. - E aqui estou eu agora, bêbado... Mas eu tenho uma coisa que Stefan não tem. - deitou no sofá apoiando a cabeça no meu colo me surpreendendo - Eu tenho você Bella, a donzela bêbada que me chama de besta, e idiota, mas que é a minha amiga de verdade.

Realmente ele estava certo, isso tudo era culpa do álcool, mas eu conseguia ver tanta sinceridade em suas palavras, ele falava como se isso durante anos e anos de sobrevivência, e Damon parecia ser tão jovem, eu daria para ele uns 25 anos... mas fazer o que falam que o amor não tem idade.

Eu o ajeitei no sofá para que dormisse confortável, e fui para o meu quarto, aonde eu tive um sono tranquilo. Quando acordei no dia seguinte, Damon não estava mais na sala, encontrei Phil na cozinha e ele me disse que Damon tinha saído cedo, ele tinha algumas coisas para resolver, e tinha deixado um beijo.

Tudo bem que essa notícia não me agradou muito.

Logo depois minha mãe desceu com uma roupa de ginástica.

– Aonde você vai? - perguntei a vendoela pegar uma garrafinha de água.

– Correr. Como você acha que eu mantenho esse corpinho quente, querida? - aquela mulher era realmente a minha mãe? Ver Phil sorrindo para ela de um jeito sexy, me fez corar.

– Certo... você me espera? Eu gostaria de ir junto. -

– Claro meu amor.

Eu subi até o meu quarto e coloquei uma roupa confortável para corrida, um moletom uma regata e um tênis, estava bom. Eu estava disposta, e isso me deixaria um tempo a mais com a minha mãe, talvez pudéssemos conversar.

Nós corremos pelo bairro mesmo, e fique surpresa com o pique e disposição que me minha mãe tinha, mas agradeci por ela pegar leve e não me deixar para trás. Quando chegamos a uma praça aonde tinha algumas crianças brincando, nós paramos para descansar e beber um pouco de água.

– Ligou para o seu pai ontem? - perguntou enquanto sentávamos no banco.

– Sim, e obrigada por ter contado sobre o Damon.- falei rabugenta.

– Ah! querida, apenas falei que você disse que tinha saído com um amigo.

– Um amigo "moreno muito do charmoso" você disse? - e minha mãe gargalhou.

– Oh, aquele velho Charles, bem eu não disse nenhuma mentira.

Eu bufei, Renné sempre seria Renné.

– Seu pai me contou do Edward...- eu suspirei.- O que tem acontecido?

–Tanta coisa mudou mãe, desde que ele voltou me pedindo perdão, eu perdoei, mas não sei, não mais a mesma coisa não para mim, gosto dele de todos eles, estou feliz por terem voltado, mas andam... Entrando de mais na minha vida... Eu tinha me tornado dependente do Edward,e isso me fez muito mal...

– Oh minha filha, sabe que eu tive muito orgulho de você... Era tão nova, mas tão dependente... Você é tão diferente, independente e forte filha... Mas teve o seu primeiro amor, a primeira desilusão, você conseguiu superar, e pode fazer do jeito certo agora, apenas seguindo o seu coração filha. Eu sei que você veio para cá atrás de paz, seu pai ficou preocupada, o que tem acontecido com aquele velho? Está dramático de mais.

–Não fale assim dele mamãe. - falei rindo.

–É bom ver você sorrir. E tem feito muito isso depois que conheceu Damon.

– Acho que encontrei um bom amigo, ele me deixa escolher, deixa eu ser livre,é maluco, a senhora viu ontem... Mais é vivo e gosta de viver.

– Você não está comparando Damon ao Edward está?

– Eu não sei... - falei dando de ombro.

– Filha, você sente alguma atração por Damon?

– Nunca vi Damon com esses olhos. Eu achei nele um porto seguro ou uma válvula de escape...

– Então se segure bem firme minha filha... - falou minha mãe rindo, eu consegui pescar segundo sentido dessa frase e rir.

– Ele ontem conversou comigo sobre a crise que ele tem com seu irmão, e me disse que eu sou a melhor amiga de verdade dele.

– Serio? Nossa.

– Acho que foi apenas isso mãe, nós dois saímos fugidos de suas cidades para ter um pouco de paz.

– Se isso está fazendo bem a vocês dois, não tenho mais nada a argumentar. Siga seu coração minha filha, você pode ter toda a razão do mundo para não arriscar, mas o arrependimento de não ter tentado te corroí aqui. - falou apontando para o meu coração. - A vida é uma só você não terá outra oportunidade de tentar e nem fazer de novo.

Quando chegamos em casa, minha mãe subiu correndo para o banho, ela disse que tentaria uma receita nova no almoço de hoje.

– Tem certeza que não quer fugir comigo para o treino? - perguntou Phil saindo da cozinha com a sua mochila.

– Não, vou enfrentar. - falei rindo e dando um beijo na sua bochecha.

–Boa sorte,tem um pedaço de empadão de frango na ultima prateleira se precisa. -falou sorrindo.

– Certo. Obrigada.

– Ah... Tem uma encomenda para você no balcão da cozinha. - Disse antes de bater a porta da frente.

Eu fui correndo para lá, e no balcão tinha uma caixa vermelha, com um bilhete preso na caixa.

A/c Donzela Bêbada, vulgo Isabella Swan.

Eu já sabia quem tinha me mandado, só pelo bilhete.

Quando abri a caixa encontrei um celular, um novo Smartphone branquinho. Era tão lindo, deslizei a tela e rir da foto que estava na capa. Damon tinha postado uma foto sua fazendo biquinho e segurando uma plaquinha com um pedido: "Desculpe esse grande Idiota." logo encima na tele piscava um aviso de uma nova mensagem.

"Desculpe esse grande idiota, sai sem me despedi, mas precisa resolver umas coisinhas. Espero que goste do telefone tem tudo o que uma menina nota 10 como você precisa... Ah. Esteja pronta as 20:00 horas, iremos sair e se divertir essa noite,recompensar você por ontem é a minha meta hoje.

Att, Alpinista Bêbado"

"Eu não deveria aceitar, mas amei demais para poder devolver. Te vejo a noite e acho bom me recompensar,fiquei chateada por não ter um tchau essa manhã.

Att, Sua amiga de verdade "

E logo depois o celular vibrou, com a nova mensagem, e um quadradinho novo apareceu.

"E é mesmo. ;)"

Mas logo me distrai com minha mãe entrando na cozinha com dois aventais.

**** Cantinho da autora*****

_Nossa podem falar, nunca postei tão rápido... *-*, meus olhos ainda estão brilhando por contas dos últimos comentários, eles me incentivaram tanto ^^... espero que tenham gostado ^^ até o próximo meus amores..._


	6. Nossa Amizade

Saber que Damon me via como uma amiga sincera e verdadeira, abriu varias portas em mim que pareciam está trancadas, era como se funcionássemos em sincronia, tinha carinho e confiança, nós nos falávamos sempre, e depois de escalar minha janela, Phill disse que a porta da sala sempre ficaria aberta para ele, claro tudo porque meu padastro não queria parar no pronta socorro com o meu "alpinista bêbado".

Eu tinha essa semana, e ela foi a nossa semana. Nós fizemos tantas coisas. Fomos para a praia com Renné e Phil, e ficamos na areia rindo com as tentativas de minha mãe querer surfar, sem contar de Phil ficar provocando minha mãe fingindo está olhando as mulheres de biquínis. Assim como Renné bateu em Phil, eu dei um banho de limonada em Damon por ele não tirar os olhos de uma ruiva que ficava a nossa frente, e tudo o que aquele idiota sabia fazer era ficar rindo.

– Não precisa ficar com ciumes Bel, você é a minha unica morena.

– Claro exigente do jeito que é, tem uma de cada cor, sai de perto de mim seu idiota.

Poderia ser sim infantilidade minha, mas estávamos na praia juntos,que pelo menos me respeitassem não acha? Eu me levantei e fui andar pela praia, claro que eu não cheguei a ir muito longe, ele me alcançou, então ele pediu desculpa e eu aceitei e voltamos comigo segurando um sorvete de creme, e um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Quando sentamos ele mudou a cadeira colocando ela de frente para mim, e naquela tarde ganhei uma massagem nos pés deliciosa, que eu não tinha nem noção das mãos de fadas que Damon tinha.

Nossa relação era assim, normal, era natural, Nós assistíamos TV juntos, ele almoçava comigo na casa de mamãe, ele e Phil assistiam jogos e tomavam cerveja juntos, ele dormia no sofá de tarde. Ele era o folgado mais bem vindo na casa de mamãe e Phil.

Tinha esfriado em Virginia, a premeira vez que o tempo fechou, e a primeira vez que eu estava vendo chuva depois de duas semanas em Virginia e aquilo me pegou de surpresa.

"Tinha que chover hoje? merda de chuva." mandei a mensagem, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia me responder.

"Qual o problema da chuva? Ela não está fazendo mal a ninguém." então ele estava disponível para conversar comigo?

"Meus pés estão congelados e a culpa é dela."

"Então o problema é seus pés? coloca meia." revirei meus olhos.

"Mas eu estou com frio :("

"Casaco, calça, meia, toca, Luva..." aquele idiota conseguia me tirar do sério.

"Idiota, porque mesmo eu comecei a falar com você?"

"Porque você está com raiva da chuva que está deixando seu pé gelado?"

"Vai pra merda Damon."

Antes ele não tivesse me respondido, aquele idiota, embora nossa amizade sempre tivesse aquela camaradagem, ele tinha esse poder sobre mim, de fazer eu perder completamente a paciência. Eu não sei ao certo em que momento eu cai no sono, mas quando dei por mim, eu estava acordando com o meu celular tocando.

"- Abre a porta para mim." nunca tinha visto uma chamada tão rápida, quando fui abrir a porta da sala, Damon entrou com as mãos cheios de sacolas, ele logo foi para a cozinha e colocando algo no microondas, e depois indo para o fogão. Eu ainda me sentia tonta de sono, apenas me sentei no banquinho do balcão e abaixei minha cabeça.

– Aonde está Renné? -perguntei sem prestar atenção no que ele fazia.

– A mãe é sua cara... - acho que ele possa ter se assustado com a minha cara feia, porque ele logo parou de falar.

– Phil teve que ir na cidade vizinha para uma conferencia, e ela o acompanhou, ela pediu para eu tomar conta de você essa noite, amanhã de manhã eles estão de volta. Quando eles saíram vocês estava dormindo.

Dando de ombro eu me levantei e fui para o sofá, escutei o barulho do microondas e logo um cheiro de pipoca invadiu a casa, eu abri o sofá cama, fui no meu quarto pegar meu edredom.

– Pipoca e chocolate quente, acho que isso pode ser o suficiente para esquentar seu pé. Não acha?

– Idiota. - falei deitando no sofá-cama jogando o edredom encima de nós, e entrelacei nossos pés enquanto ele me dava minha xícara de chocolate quente.

E aquela tinha sido nossa primeira noite juntos sem bebedeira, ele me esquentou enquanto assistimos filmes, mesmo acordando no dia seguinte com Mamãe e Phil chegando, nós não nos movemos, porque ali estava confortável e seguro.

Nós eramos assim Damon e Bella.

Parecia que fazia tanto tempo, agíamos tão naturalmente, para ser tudo tão certo, como levantar pela manhã tomar um banho e quando descer encontrar Phil na assistindo jogo já de manhã, mamãe no fogão, preparando ovos, e logo Damon chegando com café expresso, ele conseguiu viciar todos naquela casa com aquilo.

– Assim ficamos mal acostumado. - falou mamãe enquanto servia os ovos a ele.

– Nada melhor para acompanhar seus ovos René. - falou com aquele sorriso sem vergonha que fez Phil bufar, não por Damon, mas sim por causa da minha mãe. Até eu bufava, ela sempre puxava o saco dele. Droga, eu era a filha, ela tinha que me servir primeiro...

– Vai fazer o que essa tarde? - perguntou Damon enquanto eu mexia nos meus ovos.

– Correr na praia, porque?

– Eu queria que você me acompanhasse em um lugar de noite, pode ser?

– Ah! Claro. Vem me buscar que horas?

– As 08 da noite.

Quando terminamos com o café, eu ajudei minha mãe arrumar a mesa e a louça, enquanto os homens ficavam discutindo sobre jogo na sala. Naquele dia Damon não demorou muito, ele falou que tinha que ir, mas que mais tarde voltava para me buscar.

Eu tinha ganhado o abito de correr a tarde na praia, eu aproveitava que minha mãe ia para a ginastica e pegava carona, e depois voltava correndo para casa já que não era muito longe.

Correr tinha começado a ajudar a pensar, e esvaziar minha mente, fora que eu tinha começado a me sentir menos sedentária, e por incriável que pareça, comecei a me sentir mais coordenada. Gente eu era uma velha.

Quando voltei para casa eu preparei o jantar, e fui me arrumar, o tempo não estava mais frio, mas optei por uma legue preta e um blusão que tinha comprado, e meu all-star.

Quando a campainha tocou, eu desci com a jaqueta e o meu celular na mão.

– Mãe já estou indo.

Foi a unica coisa que gritei antes de bater a porta.

– Nossa, está perfeita.- essas foram suas primeiras palavras.

– Para onde vamos? - perguntei entrando no carro.

– Shopping. - falou dando um sorriso.

– O que?

Ele tinha jogado sujo, ele sabia o quanto estava evitando ir com ele no Shopping, o celular já tinha sido um presente muito caro, enquanto eu reclamava no seu ouvido dizendo que eu não ia ficar entrando de loja em loja e se fazendo de modelo para ele,Damon continuava a me arrastar pela mão como se eu fosse uma criança birrenta, ele tinha passos firme.

Nós paramos enfrente a uma joalheria, mesmo antes de eu começar a reclamar ele me puxou para dentro, e logo uma das atendentes se aproximara, Damon falou algo com ela, nós aguardamos algo que nem mesmo eu sabia do que se tratava. Quando ela voltou entregou uma bolsinha para Damon. Aquilo estava bem estranho, eu já estava cansada de ser puxada de um lado para o outro.

– Agora chega... minhas pernas estão doendo.- falei soltando a minha mão. - Porque você não age no seu normal me diz para onde nós vamos, e assim seguimos andando calmamente?

– Tudo bem desculpa. Eu pensei em jantarmos por aqui, você topa? - perguntou olhando para a praça de alimentação.

– Só ser for no Burger king. - falei rindo.

Depois de ficamos 30 minutos esperando na fila, e Damon reclamando que nem velho por está em pé a tanto tempo, nós conseguimos nossos hamburguês, batatas e refrigerantes. E claro eu peguei duas coroas de papelão.

– Eu não vou colocar essa coisa. - ele reclamava enquanto comia sua batata.

– Qual é Dam,por favorzinho.

– Nada de dengo Isabella eu não vou colocar isso.

...

Enquanto estávamos no carro com ele dirigindo para não sei aonde, eu estava mexendo no meu celular passando pelas fotos que tínhamos tirado com as coroas, e comendo batata, tinha minha, dele, e de nós dois juntos, a que eu mais gostei foi a que estava nós dois de coroa, e nós colocamos batata na boca imitando vampiros, o que eu achei meio irônico, eu acabei colocando essa foto como papel de parede no meu celular.

– Eu ainda não acredito que fiz isso. Você é uma peste em forma de gente garota, só pode.

– Para de reclamar que você ficou bonitinho.- ele bufou o que me fez rir, ainda mais.

– Para onde estamos indo?

– Para praia, pensei em tomamos algo no quiosque, está uma noite muito linda lá fora.

Quando chegamos na praia estava realmente um clima agradável, eu deixei minha jaqueta no carro,quando sentamos no quiosque ele pediu dois coqueteis, e por ali ficamos naquela noite, quando eu estava terminando o meu querto copo ele me chamou para andarmos um pouco, eu estava achando graça daquele comportamento dele, era como se ele tivesse tomando coragem para algo, coisa que ele nunca teve comigo, nunca precisou ter.

– Porque você não me diz logo o que está acontecendo? - resolvi ser direta para ajudá-lo.

– Estou com medo de você não aceitar.

– E desde quando Damon Salvatore tem medo? Vem senta aqui.- sentamos ali mesmo na areia e esperei que ele começasse a falar.

– Ta legal vou ser direto. Eu sei que segunda-feira você vai embora. Então eu pensei em te dar um presente que lembrasse nós dois, que não deixasse você esquecer nossa amizade.

Ele tirou de dentro do bolso uma bolsinha de veludo preta e estendeu para mim, quando eu puxei eu fiquei admirada com uma correntinha e o pingente que tem nela, um frágil coração, eram braços que formavam um coração, as mãos seguravam um coração que tinha uma coroa. Eu fiquei espantada com cada detalhe trabalhado, era tão linda, e reparei que o coração possuia a mesma pedra que tinha no anel de Damon, uma linda pedra azul.

– É... é tão lindo.

– você conhece a lenda "Claddagh"?

– Não.

– Na verdade a lenda é feita encima de um anel, mas eu pedi que fizessem esse colar para você, sabe para que carregasse a mesma categoria, os braços são os membros confiáveis, eles demostram a confiança, o coração é o carinho, amor, e a coroa é a lealdade. Ou seja, amizade, confiança, carinho, lealdade... achei perfeito para expressar o que sua amizade... o que você significa para mim.

Ele tinha conseguido, eu me emocionei depois daquilo que ele falou, eu me lembrei de quando ele deitou desolado no meu colo e contou a história dele com o seu irmão, ele confiava em mim de uma tão forma que chegava a ser assustador, para qualquer um, menos para mim.

– Eu achei lindo Damon, muito obrigada, você pode colocar em mim? Eu prometo que eu nunca irei tirá-lo.

Nós tivemos vários momentos, era tudo tão simples, mas era momento que nós compartilhamos, eu sei que foi tudo muito rápido, que nos conhecemos a menos de uma semana. Mas isso não tem como explicar, simplesmente aconteceu, nossa amizade simplesmente floresceu com a confiança que sentíamos um pelo o outro.

Essa é a nossa amizade. Isso é a gente, o nosso pedacinho de cada um.

_**Cantinho da autora**_

_É né... nossa nossa, que amizade é essa kkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
>O capitulo pode está meio embolado, mais eu tentei retratar várias momentos que eles tiveram, tipo mostra como eles agiam com naturalidade em varias situações.<br>Como eu disse lá encima, eu estou com 3 capítulos prontos, já postei 1, sendo que tenho ainda dois para revisar. Vou tentar revisar o outro o mais rápido possível.___

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado^^  
>Muito Obrigada pela atenção.<br>Até a próxima meus lindos.  
>Beijokas<em>


	7. Eu prometo

Quando saímos do jogo eu estava me sentindo moída, multidões, gritarias, empurra-empurra, essa tinha sido a primeira vez que eu ia assistir um jogo, eu nunca tinha me divertido tanto, eu ficava imaginando de como Charlie se sentiria ali vendo seu time de coração jogar.

Phill tinha arrebentado, pelo menos foi o que eu entendi depois de tanta gritaria que minha mãe fazia do meu lado, confesso que eu também gritei bastante, está no meio daquele povo era muito contagiante. Bem a vitoria foi nossa, o que me deixou bastante orgulhosa, eu sei que eu não tinha jogado, mas estar lá e ver Phill mandar bem,e ver minha mãe carregada de felicidade, me deixava feliz, e vitoriosa.

Quando eu e Damon finalmente chegamos em casa, o que eu mais queria era comida, molenga como eu estava me taquei no sofá,e Damon deitou do meu lado.

– Sabe eu preciso de um banho. - disse Damon

– Sabe eu preciso de comida.

– Não você precisa de um banho, está fedendo a cerveja. - disse me empurrando para o lado, fazendo careta dando entender que eu estivesse fedendo.

– E você a whisky. Bebado. - ele riu.

Resolvi ignorar aquele idiota e levantei para tomar banho, ele tinha razão. Eu precisava de um banho. Aquele cheiro de cerveja em mim, estava me deixando enjoada.

Eu aproveitei bastante a minha banheira, pelo menos até enquanto eu pude, já que Damon começou a bater na minha porta, dizendo que eu estava demorando e ele precisava tomar banho, esse garoto conseguia superar até mesmo os limites de um abusado.

– Vou passar a cobrar diária. - resmunguei saindo do banheiro secando o meu cabelo.

– Cala a boca que eu vou te levar para comer, garota. - disse rabugento enquanto passava por mim e batia com a roupa no meu Bumbum.

E logo meu humor mudou, eu estava com fome, e ele iria me dar comida, ele estava se tornando o meu salvador, eu estava cansada de mais para ir ficar na cozinha.

Ele tinha usado meu shampoo, meu condicionador,e até mesmo meu hidratante, ele conseguia se superar sempre, por mais que seja o mesmo aroma que eu uso, no corpo dele fica um cheirinho tão gosto, tão convidativo a tranquilidade.

– Seu hidratante deixa a pele macia... aonde você compra? - me perguntou enquanto entravamos no restaurante, ele esfregava uma mão na outra.

– Dá para parar de agir como gay, e voltar a ser aquele cafajeste de sempre. - falei dando um tapa no ombro dele.

– Sempre dão Delicada my Lady.

Fomos até o metre e ele informou nossa reserva.

Ele tinha me levado para jantar no mesmo restaurante aonde comemoramos o aniversário da mamãe. Sendo que diferente dessa vez nós fomos para um lugar mais reservado, com direito aquelas divisórias, quando encarei Damon querendo uma explicação ele apenas deu de ombros.

– O garçom de vocês logo virá atende-los.

– Obrigado. - dissemos juntos.

A mesa estava linda, aonde estávamos era uma parte mais escura do restaurante, assim as velas na mesa deixava um ar mais aconchegante. Não demorou muito e um rapaz chegou com a carta de vinho, e não tirando os olhos de mim, ele começou a nos atender.

– Vai querer comer o que Bella? Eu estou pensando em pedir uma lasanha da casa, são aquelas originais preparadas desde a massa do macarrão.

– Também vou querer, qual sabor?

– Pode ser a tradicional?

– Claro.

– Aqui rapaz. - chamou Damon fazendo o Garçom desviar os olhos de mim. - Vamos querer uma travessa da lasanha tradicional da casa. Traga também uma garrafa de vinho suave, alguns petiscos para acompanhar.

– Sim senhor.

Quando o rapaz de afastou eu sabia que Damon iria comentar algo, ele não perdia nenhuma oportunidade.

– O que foi? - perguntei rindo, quando percebi que ele me encarava.

– Ele tem razão, você está linda nesse vestido. Azul combina com seu tom de pele. - Falou tocando minha mãe por cima da mesa.

– Está maluco Damon? o Garoto não falou nada.

– E precisava? - falou levantando uma sobrancelha. Taquei o guardanapo nele que riu.

Quando o rapaz chegou com o vinho os petiscos, nós seguramos o riso do jeito atrapalhado dele e o ajudamos, e quando o coitado de foi, isso foi o suficiente para que Damon me azucrinasse a noite toda.

– E muito feio fazer isso com as pessoas Isabella, o rapaz está trabalhando.

– Cala a boca Damon. - falei fazendo biquinho.

– Biquinho? Infantil.

Eu não tinha feito nada de mais, estava apenas com um vestido azul que tinha trago na viagem, e usava o cordão que ele tinha me dado, e meu cabelo estava solto, eu estava como sempre do meu jeito mais simples.

– Ei não fica chateada não, só estou brincando tá.

– O que? está falando que eu estou feia agora? - falei rindo, e ele bufou.

– Você é complicada garota.

– E você adora isso. - falei mandando beijo para ele.

Quando a lasanha chegou nossa garrafa de vinho já tinha acabado, e Damon pediu uma segunda. Entre uma garfada e outra era uma traça de vinho, ou uma palavra trocada. Estávamos tendo uma noite muito tranquila, e divertida.

Resolvemos sair para dançar, e fomos naquela mesma boate aonde nos encontramos.

– Lembra de quando nos conhecemos? - perguntei sentando no bar.

– Eu nunca tinha visto alguém tão fora de lugar. - sombou rindo.

– Eu não tinha costume de ir em casa noturna. - reclamei mexendo no meu drink

– Esqueci que você mora no interior, mas mesmo assim nenhma fugida para as cidades vizinhas?

– Não. Filha de xerife se mantem fora desses lugares. - ele riu.

– Então terei problemas com o papai.

Eu gostava de saber que ele não queria esquecer de mim, que quando eu tivesse que ir embora não seria um Adeus, e sim um até logo.

– Bem então que tão aproveitarmos? - falei ficando de pé.

– Está me convidando para dançar? - Perguntou Damon surpreso.

– Se demorar muito eu desisto.

Nós aproveitamos aquela noite, como todas as outras, com ele eu sentia o gostinho da liberdade, tão doce como a tequila, Damon era um homem tão lindo, a atenção que ele dava a mim, as vezes eu achava que seria um sonho, mas saber que ele queria a minha amizade sem segundas intenções, era tão... incrível.

– Me promete uma coisa? - perguntei enquanto me agarrava no pescoço dele.

– O que seria?

– Que nunca deixaremos que a distancia acabe com agente. Não quero perder a sua amizade Dam, não quero perder você. - eu acho que ja estava bêbada.

– Eu prometo.

– E como eu vou saber que você não está mentindo para mim?

Como resposta ele colou nossos lábios em um arregalei os olhos espantadas, mas logo se afastou.

– Te dei um beijo meu, Agora você tem algo meu que um dia terei que pega-lo de volta. - falou piscando para mim.

Eu o abracei forte no meio da pista de dança. Ele era o meu melhor amigo.

Eu não sabia que horas tínhamos saído da boate, eu apenas lembrava de está sendo carregada na carcunda pelo Damon, eu chorava por ter perdido minha sandália, sei que ele tinha me levado para o apartamento dele, aonde eu desmaiei em sua cama, enquanto ele deitava do meu lado.

Não tinha sido um sonho. Eu sabia que aquela noite incrível tinha sido verdade, só não entendia porque eu tinha acordado sozinha no dia seguinte.

_**Cantinho da autora**_

_Eu sei, o capitulo saiu meio pequeno, mas tenho uma boa explicação... Tem coisas acontecendo muito rápido, então não tem como prolongar... quando a bomba explodir, ai sim, a coisa vai pegar fogo... Logo logo, estarei postando o próximo, é só eu terminar de revisar... Desculpe alguns erros, mas tenho feito varias coisas ao mesmo tempo ^^_


	8. Adeus

Eu sabia que aquilo tudo não tinha sido um sonho, eu não tinha bebido ao ponto de imaginar coisas. Eu conseguia sentir o cheiro do perfume dele, as coisas estavam estranhas eu não conseguia ver suas coisas espalhadas, e as gavetas da comoda estavam abertas, então fiquei confusa.

– Bom dia senhor Jonh. Aqui é a Isabella eu falo do apartamento do Sr. Salvatore. o senhor saberia me informar se ele saiu?

– Oh, Bom dia Senhorita, o Senhor Salvatore saiu sim, ainda de madrugada acompanhado de uma mulher, ele disse que tinha assuntos de família para resolver e pediu para eu pegar a chave com a senhorita quando saísse.

– Oh, ele disse a que horas voltaria? - perguntei começando a ficar com dor de cabeça.

– Na verdade, ele deu como locação encerrada senhora.- aquilo me pegou de surpresa.

– Senhora?... senhora?... ainda está ai?

– Sim, é, estou...

– Tem algo que possa fazer pela senhorita?

– Sim, claro... poderia me chamar um táxi?

– Claro.

O táxi não demorou a chegar, eu ainda não conseguia entender tudo aquilo, o que tinha acontecido, porque ele tinha ido embora e me deixado lá sem explicação nenhuma?

Eu passei a viagem inteira ligando para o seu celular, deixando varias mensagens de voz e de texto e pela primeira vez, eu não tinha nenhuma resposta.

Quando eu cheguei em casa encontrei minha mãe na cozinha lavando a louça do almoço.

– Bella? O que houve filha? - só então percebi que estava chorando, e o quanto eu precisava de um colo.

Eu contei tudo o que tinha acontecido, e minha mãe me acalmou, dizendo que provavelmente sim, ele tinha ido resolver alguma coisa sobre a família dele, que ele deveria está em reunião, e não podia atender, eu tentei da um pouco de razão a ela, e me acalmar, eu subi e tomei um banho e voltei a dormir, e quando acordei fui conferir o celular que continuava na mesma sem informação nenhuma.

– Bella vamos correr? - escutei minha mãe perguntar da sala, e resolvi acompanhá-la, correr seria ótimo.

Aproveitar para colocar a mente no lugar, tentar entender o que poderia ter acontecido, e descobrir quem veio buscá-lo. Mas eu não sabia tanto assim do Damon, como ele também não sabia por mim, se um dia eu fosse procurá-lo eu nem saberia por onde começar.

Quando eu voltei já era de noite, e resolvi tomar banho, foi quando eu ouvi uma apito, e meu coração se aqueceu... era o meu celular.

Um e-mail, de Damon. Porque ele simplesmente não me ligava?

"Oi, espero que sua ressaca já tenha passado.

Certo, eu sei que esse não é a melhor hora para brincar, provavelmente você deve ter pensado em varias maneiras de arrancar o meu pescoço, mas cara, eu tinha que vir.

Eu sei que não foi justo eu ter saído sem me despedir, sem te explicar, e isso não tem perdão, assim como eu não quero mentir para você com nenhuma desculpa barata.

Você estava ciente de que eu iria embora logo depois que você entrasse no seu avião, sendo que houve um imprevisto, e o meu irmão precisava de minha ajuda...

Pois é! Meu irmão... E nisso que dá ser o irmão mais velho.

Olha Bella, nós sabíamos que chegaria esse momento, só não sabíamos como ele seria. Ter te conhecido foi a melhor parde de ter resolvido ir embora.

E agora voltar para cá, o que eu tenho a dizer, é que eu não tive escolha.

Esse e-mail e também para dizer que estarei fora do ar por um tempo, eu estarei viajando, então definitivamente ontem foi nosso último dia. Eu sinto muito.

Não posso dizer se voltaremos a nos ver, e dizer que eu sinto muito por isso é a mais pura verdade, mas espero que você tenha curtido esses dias tanto quanto eu.

Eu nunca os esquecerei, assim como nunca esquecerei você.

Eu não menti quando falei que você era a melhor amiga de todos os tempos.

Espero que você um dia me desculpe por isso.

Mas infelizmente chegou a hora de dizer.

Adeus Bel.

E por favor, se cuida

Beijos e abraços do seu eterno amigo Damon.

Ps:. Fui meloso de mais... Eca... preciso de uma bebida, saudades sua garota."

Era isso então? Adeus.

Ele não iria voltar, ou não sabia quando iria voltar?

Pelo menos ele teve a tendência de me avisar, ele estava certo, nós dois sabíamos que isso iria acontecer, mas não estamos preparados para as consequências.

Esse era o nosso adeus.

Eu não quis responder ao e-mail, eu não achava necessário, assim como também não achava mais necessário ficar ali, não me levem a mal, não quero descontar na Renné, não quero ser injusta, mas naquele momento eu achava melhor fazer isso.

Se despedir de mamãe e Phil, não foi tão fácil como da última vez, mas já estava na hora de voltar.

Eu me sentia tão esgotada que acabei dormindo no avião, não vendo a hora passar, fui acordada pela aeromoça pedindo para que eu colocasse o sinto.

Quando sai do avião, a primeira coisa que senti foi o vento frio e molhado de Forks bater em meu rosto, então comecei a caminhar para aquele túnel de vidro que nos levava para dentro do aeroporto, depois de colocar todas as bolsas no carrinho fui em direção a porta do aeroporto em buscar de um táxi, achei melhor não informar a Charlie que estava voltando antes, eu queria evitar perguntas, pelo menos até chegar em casa.

– Bella?... Oh Bella ainda bem que te achei... Alice me contou que teve uma visão de você chegando hoje... Nossa eu estava com tanta saudades. Ainda bem que você voltou antes.- braços duros e frios me envolveram, e naquele momento todo o calor de Virginia tinha ido embora. Naquele momento eu estava de volta a realidade. Eu estava ali com Edward... minha nossa Edward... a quanto tempo eu não... pensava nele?

************D&I**************

Eu tinha certeza que não receberia nenhuma resposta daquele e-mail, eu sabia que a tinha magoado, talvez eu também merecesse esse gelo.

– Então resolveu seu probleminha? - Disse Rebeka encostando no soleira da porta do quarto onde eu estava hospedado.

– É muita gentileza da sua parte me deixar usar seu computador Rebeka. Vejo que alguns meses fora do caixão está te ajudando como ser civilizada novamente. - eu naquele momento estava no covil das cobras, tudo bem que eu mesmo tinha me enfiado naquilo, mas eu não precisa que isso aconteceria a tanto rápido.

– Você é tão diferente do seu irmão...

– Eu sei eu sou homem, e isso é uma diferença e tanto. - falei deitando na cama.

– Neandertal vocês quis dizer né? Sim acho que você é. - disse a barbie deitando ao meu lado. - A proposito Klaus quer te ver. A convidada de honra já chegou.

Era isso então, 100 anos de serviços prestado ao meu pior inimigo, acabou de começar.

Quando cheguei na sala de jantar, dois capangas de Klaus estavam me esperando ao lado da porta, assim que ela foi aberta eu não me espantei tanto assim por vê-la lá.

– Então a bruxinha Bennett, também está envolvida nisso... nossa. - me sentei na poltrona mais próxima enquanto eles ficavam de pé.

– Se não tivesse outra opção, pode acreditar teria te largado aonde você estava.

– Nossa Bonnie, linguinha afiada a sua. Stefan sabe que se virou para o lado negro da força.

– Isso é um assunto meu Damon, que envolve a minha família, e ninguém tem nada a haver com isso. - a garota avançou encima de mim, com o cabelos começando a esvoaçar, realmente tinha alguma coisa mexendo com ela.

– A não ser eu, né Bonnie, querida, se acalme, e vamos conversar com o nosso "amigo", porque o chamamos aqui. - disse Klaus pegando um copo de bebida.

Legal, agora a historias estava ficando interessante.

– Nós precisamos de um favorzinho seu...-começou Klaus

– Você sabe que estou aqui por obrigação... -o cortei, aceitando o copo de Whisky que uma das garotas de Klaus me servia.

– Isso é um tanto irrelevante agora... como eu dia dizendo... nós precisamos de um "favorzinho" seu... nossa querida Bonnie me procurou a uma semana dizendo que tínhamos assuntos em comum a ser tratados.

– Eu tive um sonho,na verdade era mais como uma visão de uma das minhas ancestrais, ela tinha se envolvido com um original, mesmo sabendo a prioridade era matá-lo. - disse Bonnie seria.

– Arrebatando corações Klaus? - provoquei.

– Fica meio difícil resistir ao meu sotaque - disse o filho da mãe rindo.

– Vocês querem parar? O assunto aqui é serio. - reclamou Bonnie ficando de pé novamente.

– A relação deles gerou fruto Damon, minha ancestral ficou gravida de Klaus.

– Então Klaus é papai? Mas como? Isso é possível? - por essa eu realmente não esperava. E naquele momento percebi que Klaus também estava preocupado.

– O que seria isso? mais um formador de híbridos ambulante por ai? Mas um para correr atrás do sangue da Elena? É por isso que me chamaram aqui? Porque o idiota que quase morreu da ultima vez fui eu? - gritei ficando de pé, estava começando a ficar furioso.

– Dessa vez não tem nada haver com a Elena. Damon, a garota que carrega o sangue de Klaus, também carrega o sangue de uma Bennett.

– Mas bruxas pedem os poderem quando são transformadas. - falei como se fosse o obvio.

– Mas ela não se transformou... ela é. O sangue e o veneno corre dentro dela, ela foi gerada assim.

– Então você está querendo me dizer que tem uma garota, meio vampira, meio lobisomem, e bruxa a solta por ai? - perguntei espantado.

– Sim.-respondeu Bonnie.

– E o que Diabos eu tenho a ver com isso?

– Minha ancestral foi caçada, e queimada pelas próprias irmãs logo depois que ela deu a luz, a essa altura Klaus já estava longe, ele não sabia que Marie estava gravida. Ela escondeu o bebê, ela selou a criança com sua magia, prendendo todo o lado sobrenatural dentro do bebezinho.

– Isso quer dizer que a criança é uma bomba-relógio?

– Sim. esse foi um meio que Maria encontrou de bloqueá-la e nenhuma bruxa poder rastreá-la.

– E volto a perguntar, mesmo eu tendo 100 anos pela frente de serviços prestado para com o Klaus. O que eu tenho a ver com isso.

– Ela me apontava você. Você teve ou terá contato com essa garota, eu não sei, mas ela disse que eu precisava de você. Ela me mostrou em que orfanato a deixou. Acho que se formos lá será de grande ajuda.

– Então nós apenas temos que encontrá-la, e ensiná-la a lidar com isso? - perguntei achando o que seria fácil.

– Não é só isso. - respondeu Bonnie.

– Não claro que não seria fácil de mais. - retruquei sarcástico.

– Algum muito poderoso quer a filha de Marie, ela está de olho nos poderes que a menina carrega.

– E você sabe quem é? - perguntei.

– Mamãe. - falou Klaus, e quando me virei ele estava tomando o último gole de ser Whisky, com seus olhos amarelos brilhando.

_**Cantinho da autora**_

_Poxa quanta coisa né... *nem tanto assim... capitulo pequeno?*  
>Bem... e agora? O que vai acontecer ?<br>Até a próxima genteeeeeeeee_

_Beijokas_


End file.
